Aenya Silverleaf
Full Name: Aenya Amaya Silverleaf, though she does not use her second name. Nicknames: "Ae" / Also "Gval'cha", but only few people ever called her that and it's not widely known. Date of Birth: Middle spring Age: Relatively unknown and not paid attention to, around 150 (rough equivalent of around 27 'human' years) Race: Elf Gender: Female Hair: Light blond with a blue tint Skin: Very pale Eyes: Blue; remind of still water Height: Relatively tall but seems to be hunching a bit lately. Weight: Very slim, to the point it looks almost like an illness. Biography Place of residence: Several houses, two generally known are placed in Dion and Gludin. Place of Birth: Elven Lands, Silverleaf Clan Manor Known Relatives: Azalea - sister, deceased; Arvinna - mother, deceased; Tamriell - father, deceased; Avett - twin brother; There is also a large branch of the Silverleaf Clan living somewhere in Oren, but she doesn't know anything about them, since she was always forbidden to contact them. Religion/Philosophy: Devoted follower of Eva and Shilen, respects other Gods equally; widely known for refusing to treat Eva as the Elven Goddess, got into serious trouble over it many times. Worships Eva as the Songstress and Shilen as the mother of the Elves and Water Goddess. Since she is very loudspoken about her views on Religion, she left the Church for almost a decade, feeling restrained and persecuted because of her beliefs. At the moment her contact with the Clergy is balanced, it is generally agreed she will do their orders and help anyone if it involves fulfilling her duties as a Healer; she won't do something she considers unworthy of her time, while there might be someone out there that actually requires her help. Occupation: Self-taught highly talented Healer excelling at sedating and sleeping spells; Priestess - obtained rank of Elder within the Eva's Church Hierarchy at a fairly young age and another rise in ranks in rumoured among some of the High Priests that like her (which is a rarity because of her sharp tongue); Crypt/Dungeon Raider; Artifact Collector. Group/Guild affiliation: Echoes of Darkness Guild Rank: Resident Book-Thrower (;)) Enemies: Two, never spoken of. Likes: Helping people in need, books and artifacts (and looking for them in far-off places), pharmacy and herbalism. Also likes to sing and dance, but has not done that in decades. Favorite Foods: Honey, preferably from Dion Favorite Drinks: Herbal tea, ocassional sip of wine. Favorite Colors: No preference. Weapons of Choice: Likes swords, was considering learning the art of being a Swordsinger. Also always carries a concealed dagger. Dislikes: Feeling useless, hurts most when she can't help someone. Feels uneasy around Dark Elves lately. Hobbies: When she has the time and rare occasion to relax, she enjoys to sit back and sing the ancient Elven songs in praise of the Gods. Used to fish sometimes too, but does not do that anymore. Physical Features: Since she rejoined the Echoes, the left half of her face is covered with dark non see-through cloth or dark bandages at all times. There is a barely visible twitch in some of her movements, after a while of watching her it becomes obvious she is in pain. Does not speak of whatever injuries she is hiding and does not answer questions, discarding them on the spot. In the time she was gone, she acquired 3 tatoos, only 2 of them ever visible: on the back of her neck and on the left side of her back. Special Abilities: Her sleeping spells are so strong, she is able to knock a person out for several hours (even days) with not much more than a barely visible flick of her hand. Can conjure arcane 'roots' to bind a person to the spot or tie them down. Specializes herself in healing wounds one would get on a battlefield, also is able to diminish old scars from cuts fairly well. At the first look - lacks offensive abilities, but it might be a mistake to assume so. Positive Personality Traits: Warm and caring towards people she likes. Very open-minded and extremely tolerant. Highly altruistic, will go to any lenghts to help someone who she feels needs it. Cares about the well-being of others more than about her own. Negative Personality Traits: Has a very sharp tongue and most of the time says something before she thinks about it, resulting in hurting or annoying someone. Is very tightly shut inside herself, has never before shown any signs of weakness in any given situation, hurts very quietly without letting anyone know and doesn't realise how much damage she does to herself. Is generally avoidant of contact with others but at the same time can't stand to be alone for too long. Misc. Quirks: Ruffles her hair if she's feeling embarassed or nervous. Sleeps only on her stomach and she is always wearing the clothes she wore in the day to sleep, just in case she needs to leave at night to tend to a patient. Has a -UNLIMITED- credit with any possible Dwarven Guild, due to the heavy load of precious Artifacts she keeps in their safekeeping since decades, paying tons of gold for it; is known and respected by any Warehouse keepers that can be found in the kindgoms of Aden. Theme Songs: Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel, Makeshift Romeo - Feel Something History Very little is known about her past. From what she ever spoke of it, she didn't have a peaceful easy life, even though she was born into a highly placed family with Nobility status and everything she'd ever wish for at the stretch of her arm. Living in the family mansion near the Elven Village, she had to grow up extremely fast to take care of her sick sister Azalea, who fell ill at a very young age and needed constant help. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to learn to heal, to be able to someday have her sister smile again. The story is a little blank here even to herself, one day her whole family has been found dead and she was wounded, barely alive. Brought back to health, she was sent away into the kindgom to continue the pursuit of learning healing magic, mostly because the Elders felt there was nothing left at home for her except grief. During her journey, she almost never relied on any trainer to learn, whole her knowledge came from hard work and tons of books and parchments. When she came back to the village, the Elders were shocked to discover that her knowledge of healing was way far beyond what she was supposed to know at that point and that she has never visited all but one of the priests she was sent to. They immediately promoted her to full fledged Elder status and sent her back into the world. What none of them realised was that at that point she was already under the influence of the Echoes of Darkness clan, leaving her increasingly annoyed at the lies she has always knew she's been fed. At some point she left the Church, tired of doing their biddings that made no sense to her. She continued the pursuit for knowledge with the help of some of the Clan members, getting involved with a lot of what went around and knowing more than she should for her own good. Eventually, at the worst moment possible, just after an attack on the Clan's Leader, Olorae, Aenya dissapeared with no trace, her supposed partner along with her. It was rumoured that they ran away together, since there was no signs of struggle. Six months later she reappared again, alone and sad, looking for Olorae, asking to be admitted into the Clan ranks again. True reasons for her dissapearance are only known by select few people. An injury to her face, other supposed injuries to her body, and a somewhat dimished and a lot more quiet behavior is all that is visible from her these days. category:Characters